creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Malices Prinzessin II
Die Vergangenheit holt mich ein „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Es ist wichtig, dass du gut zuhörst. Hörst du mir zu?“, zischelt seine Grabesstimme zu mir durchs Handy. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Wer mich immer noch nicht kennt, für den stell ich mal vor. Ich bin Joney Tall, die Nichte des Tall Jake. Überrascht? Wir heißen mit Nachnamen tatsächlich Tall. Und noch dazu ist mein Onkel relativ groß. Da der Name und auch die Bürde, ein Tall Jake zu sein von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird, sterben sie auch nicht aus.Sie sind schließlich für Malice verantwortlich. Aber wenn ihr davon mehr wissen wollt erkundigt euch besser. „Ich will, dass du meine geliebte Nichte für mich ein paar Schachfiguren vom Brett fegst. Hast du verstanden? So ein kleines Lichtlein ist wohl auf meine Arbeit aufmerksam geworden und stellt unangenehme fragen. Finden. Töten . Beseitigen. Verstanden? “ Ich hasse es, wie er zu mir „geliebte Nichte“ sagt. Ich weiß selbst genug dass er mich nur bei sich akzeptiert, weil ich ohne zu fragen tue was er von mir will. Ansonsten hätte er mich schon längst zu einem seiner Versuche gemacht. Typisch... Diese Psychopathen sind alle gleich. „Ich habe verstanden, mein geliebter Onkel. Sonst noch einen Wunsch? Vielleicht den Kopf der Queen auf einem Silbertablett?“, raune ich in den Hörer. In der Leitung ist ein grummeln zu hören. „Mach einfach!“, pflaumt er zurück. Na dann an die Arbeit. Der Zug fährt pünktlich wie immer in den Bahnhof des Uhrenturms ein, eine monströse Konstruktion aus Metall, Knochen und Chrom. Die Achsen des Zuges sind fast so groß wie ich, die Schwenktüren fahren aus und der Schaffner lässt den Zug einen schrillen Pfiff von sich geben. Am Himmel strahlt trüb von Wolken bedeckt die Sonne. Mal wieder ein depressiver Tag in einer Welt aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Es steigt niemand aus, was heißt dass auch niemand heute nirgendwo ein Ticket in die Freiheit gefunden hat. Ich steige die Trittleiter zum Zug hoch. Im inneren des Monstrums ist es auch nicht bequemer: Harte, aus Holz gezimmerte Bänke ohne Überzug, überall Rost und zwischen durch krabbelt eine Ratte vorbei. Der Kontrolleur, eine Hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem schwarzen, bis zum Boden reichenden Mantel und einer Gasmaske vor dem Gesicht schaut mich nur kurz an, setzt sich jedoch dann hin. Natürlich muss er mich nicht überprüfen, er weiß wer ich bin. Der Zug fährt ratternd los und mit einem heftigen Ruck los. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Der Zug fährt aus einem Tunnel, direkt über eine gigantische, hochgelegene Brücke. Unter der Brücke einige Bezirke von Malice, zum Beispiel das Labyrinth und Anarchy Forest. Solltest du das lesen und darüber nachdenken nach Malice zu kommen, geh nicht nach Anarchy Forest. Dort Leben die mit Abstand schlimmsten Wesen in ganz Malice, Kreischer, wie ich sie getauft habe. Diese Wesen sind c. 2,00 m groß, haben eine ledrige, halb zerfetzte Haut und tragen meistens Masken, die aus dem Gesicht ihrer Opfer bestehen. Sie heißen Kreischer, weil wenn sie ihre Opfer angreifen, sie einen Mark erschütternden Schrei aus stößen, der dir dein Trommel platzen lässt, sodass du aus den Ohren blutest. Da sie blind sind, durch die Dunkelheit die in Anarchy Forest herrscht, folgen sie dann dem Geruch deines Blutes. Wenn sie dich gefunden haben, ringen sie dich zu Boden und injizieren dir mit ihren Mündern über eine Art Kuss ein Gift, dass dich lähmt. Dann vergewaltigen sie dich und zuletzt töten sie dich qualvoll, in dem sie dich lebendig auf fressen. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Komm erst gar nicht nach Malice. Immer wieder fallen mir die Augen zu, krampfhaft versuche ich wach zu bleiben. In den letzten Tagen konnte ich nicht schlafen, da mein Onkel mich permanent in Anspruch nahm. Das Rattern des Zugs lullt mich furchtbar auf eine beruhigende Art ein. Das leichte schwanken des Zuges erinnert mich an das hin und her Wiegen einer Mutter, die ihr Kind in den Schlaf schaukelt. Einen Moment schaffe ich noch mich wach zu halten, doch dann kippt mein Kopf zur Seite und ich schlafe ein. Der Kontrolleur steht mit seiner Gasmaske schwer atmend vor mir. „Endstation“, grummelt er hervor. Ich rapple mich gähnend und mich räkelnd auf. Wir waren Helloween Hollow, eine Stadt am Rand von Malice. Eine Stadt an der Grenze zwischen Malice und der „Echten Welt“. Hier soll der Hexen Doktor Cruche leben, mein Ziel Objekt. Ich steige aus dem Zug, gehe ziel gerichtet auf den Kirchturm der Stadt zu, In der Stadt herrscht eine bedrückte Stimmung, das schwummrige Sonnenlicht lässt die Stadt in einem Sepia Ton erscheinen. Überall stehen seltsame Figuren von halberfrorenen, aufgeschnittenen Vögeln und Kühen, aus denen die Organe hervorquellen. Die Bewohner der Stadt tragen alle ein verrücktes, krankes Lächeln im Gesicht und stehen lediglich herum und beobachten mich. In der Stadt ist ein seltsames Geflüster zu vernehmen, dass mich etwas nervös macht. Doch das, was mir wirklich eine Gänsehaut verursacht ist die Tatsache dass in der ganzen Stadt Kinderbilder von mir selbst hängen! Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, beginne zu rennen. Die Bewohner bleiben weiter an ihren Plätzen stehen, schauen mir lediglich mit ihrem starren Blicken nach und grinsen weiter. Was zum Teufel ist hier los! Ich stolpere und falle hin. Als ich mich aufrappeln will zieht mich eine warme Hand hoch. Ich schaue in ein vernarbtes, deformiertes Gesicht. Langes, er trägt einen großen Hut und einen seltsam wirkenden, zerfranzten Anzug der aus allen möglichen Stoffen zusammen genäht zu sein scheint. Er duftet nach einem feinen Rasierwasser und sein Lächeln scheint zu groß für sein Gesicht. Ich starre ihn verwirrt an und stolpere zurück. Das hat mich komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. „ Kind, bist du es“; sagt der Mann mit charmanter Stimme und drückt sich an mich. Ich bin zu perplex um mich zu rühren. „Wie lange erwarte ich deine Ankunft, mein geliebtes Kind! Komm komm, ich muss dir soviel sagen!“ Er macht eine einladene Geste und geht in Richtung der Kirche. Mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Ich spüre meinen eigenen Körper nicht und doch bewegen sich meine Beine, ihm folgend. Sein Duft.. Versetzt mich in Trance. Ich folge ihm in eine große Halle. Mich erfasst der blanke Horror. Ich bin viel gewohnt und habe viel gesehen aber das treibt sogar mir die Galle hoch. Überall stehen die Dorfbewohner, mit ihren starrenden Gesichtern und grinsen mich an. An den Wänden stehen überall Glaskästen, in denen blutige, zusammen genähte nackte Mädchen stehen. Sie hängen an ihren eigenen Sehnen und nerven, die Gesichter zerschnitten die Augen herausgestochen. In der Mitte des Raumes trohnen Bänke um einen Altar auf dem eine riesige Statue steht und ich glaube, meinen Augen nicht zu trauen aber... Das..bin ich. Die Statue zeigt eine Nackte Frau, mit langem , sehr hellem blonden Haar und roten Augen. Auf dem Bauch hat sie eine Rose in die Haut geritzt, so wie ich. Dies hat einmal meine Mutter getan. In der einen Hand hält sie eine Sense, in der anderen den Kopf eines Schafes. Ich bin absolut perplex. Mir ist schwindelig. Überall riecht es nach geronnenem Blut. Ich wanke auf den Mann zu, der jetzt auf dem Altar steht. Ich bin nicht Herr meiner Sinne. Ich knie mich nieder. Auf dem Altar liegt ein weiteres totes Mädchen, an den eigenen Nerven und Sehnen an den Tisch gebunden. Der Brustkorb ist geöffnet. Der Mann entledigt mich meiner Kleidung. Nackt und zitternd kniehe ich vor ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Arme um mich geschlungen. Er entnimmt das Herz aus dem Kadaver, das Mädchen war anscheinend doch nicht tot, denn das Herz schlägt noch. Blut tropft auf den Boden, in mein Gesicht, meinen Hals herunter. „Meine Tochter. Mein Kind. Hiermit weihe ich dich mit dem Blut einer Jungfrau. Hiermit, bist du unsere Göttin.!“ Er hält mir das Herz an den Mund. Ich atme schwer. Ich zittere. Doch ein Teil von mir weiß, dass es richtig ist. Ich öffne meinen Mund und koste von dem Blut, beiße in das pulsierende Organ. Ein wildes kribbeln überkommt mich. Der Mann berührt meinen Bauch, fährt die Rosen förmige Narbe an meinem Bauch mit einer Klinge nach. Es blutet und sticht und das warme Blut läuft meinen Bauch herunter. „Daddy...“, murmle ich abwesend. „Vater..“ Er legt mir den Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich bin dein Vater. Das ist Richtig. “ Wildes Gelächter hängt im Raum. In mir steigt plötzlich wieder Panik auf. Er packt meine Kehle und hält mich hoch. Verzweifelt ringe ich nach Luft. Eine unerträgliche Kälte bricht in mir aus. Hilflos zapple ich wie ein Fisch, verängstigt packe ich nach seinen Händen, habe aber nicht genug Kraft sie wegzudrücken. „Ich bin auch deine Mutter.“ Seine Gestalt ändert sich und er nimmt das Antlitz meiner Mutter an. „Ich war es, der dich als Kind geschändet, missbraucht und benutzt hat. Im Namen deiner Mutter habe ich dich bestraft, im Namen deines Vaters in dich gestoßen.. Doch Jake unterband dies und nam dich uns fort. Ich kriege ihn und beseitige ihn, damit wir vereint sein können und dann gehörst du mir, meine Göttin. Mir allein!“ Er wirft mich auf den Boden. Keuchend ringe ich nach Luft und fülle meine Lungen mit jedem Atemzug mit wertvollem Sauerstoff. Schwarze ranken umklammern meine Handgelenke und ziehen mich in die Luft. Wie Stacheldraht bohren sie sich in meine Handgelenke und lassen das Blut herunter tropfen. Er lacht. Meine Schultern schmerzen von der Belastung meines eigenen Gewichts. Ich weine, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Die kalten Tränen tropfen an Wange, Kinn und Brust herunter. Und alles was ich mich frage ist, warum Jake mich hierher geschickt hat. Wollte er, dass es so kommt? Hatte er das alles genau so geplant? Wollte er mich loswerden? Ich kann kaum glauben dass er mich schonmal gerettet haben soll.. Und doch wünsche ich mir in diesem moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er mcih rettet, auf den Armen in seine Jacke gehüllt nachhause trägt... Doch dazu wird es nicht kommen. Kategorie:Mittellang